minecraftawesomefandomcom-20200215-history
Knapford Harbour (3rd World)
Knapford Harbour Knapford Harbour is set 100 years ago, and has an old building style. It's on the shore of Black Sheep Bay, which opens up to northern ocean. (Most of the information here in fictional and is meant to add character and atmosphere to the community.) History The Town was founded in 1865 as a small mining village, mainly used to take Coal from the Mines to the Quay to load it onto large steamers. In Early 1904, MinorMiner12 and MokumTokum discovered the town while searching for land to start their own town. They decided to try to assist Knapford Village in becoming more than a Mining town. They began on setting up new Industries in the town; Such as a Sewage Pumping Station, Paper Processing Plant, Steel Foundry, Brewery, Mixed farms (Sheep, Cattle, Horses, Chicken, Wheat, and Cocoa Beans.) Along with these industries, they rebuilt the Train Station, and built the Brunel Hall Hotel. The city currently finds itself in 1917 and it's been over 3 years into The Great War. East-Knapford In Early 1916, Construction began on the East Canal, to date this was one of the largest construction jobs in the history of the city. Due to this construction, East-Knapford was founded, New industries were built, such as the Glass Factory, and Krantz Ship Building. This addition saw the call of need for crops, so began the building of new Wheat farms on the East Side. Knapford & Shadowville Railway One of the earliest creations in Knapford was the Railway. It eventually connected to Shadowville, and soon other branches were added to the Rail Line. Before becoming the KSR, The railway was built to take coal from the Capitol Coal Mine and unload it at the docks. Capitol Coal Mine It opened up in 1864 after it's owner (Culdee Cunningham) found a large deposit of coal on the surface on the side of a small hill, after digging for weeks, eventually found the mother lode and needed a way to transport the coal. Culdee soon hired on 15 workers to mine out the coal from the hill, and then started what was then known as Culdee Fell Mining Company. The Mine soon built rails of iron to lead small mine carts from the mine to the docks, which in 1865 was just a small fishing dock, builders were hired on to construct a large pier with iron rails on it, which would unload onto steam ships to be sent around the world. This led to the construction of Knapford Harbour, and Knapford Village, which in 1865 was just a grouping of miners tents. In 1880, Culdee and his wife had a child, Corey Cunningham. In 1882 The Whitehead Construction Co. built steel rails leading from the mine to the Harbour, and from the first station to Shadowville. In 1900, Culdee Cunningham died after an undisclosed accident within the mine's 2nd Shaft. The year before, Corey decided not to carry on the Mining Company and went on to found the Cunningham Construction Co. which helped in much of the life of Knapford during it's main years. 1904-1929 After Culdee's death, all mining had halted in order to evaluate the company and what should happen to it. A committee was formed, and the Culdee Fell Mining Company became the Capitol Coal Co. After MinorMiner12 and MokumTokum's arrival in Knapford in 1904, the Coal Mine had been working as hard as it had ever been, and would find itself doing well into the future, much until 1929. In 1929, Most of the coal had been used up and sent away, much like the Miners who worked in the mine for most of their lives, at the end of 1929, management decided that on December 1st, blasting would commence to purposely cause much of the mine to collapse in on itself, seeing as no more could be done with the mine from then on. Fictional Residents * Victor Brunel: 1868-1915 (KIA in France) * William H. Whitehead 1872- (Whitehead Construction Co.) * Corey Cunningham 1880- (Cunningham Construction Co.) * Culdee F. Cunningham 1842-1900 (C.F. Mining Co,)Category:Minecraft Community